1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge and a remote control with the sliding hinge, especially to a siding hinge that is disposed between an upper casing and a lower casing of the remote control to allow the upper casing to slide relative to the lower casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
With the development of the electronics industry, electronic devices have light and convenient shapes, but may perform a variety of complicated functions. A small-sized electronic device has an upper casing with a monitor and lower casing with a keyboard. The upper and the lower casings may be folded to reduce a footprint of the electronic device. A hinge is mounted between the lower and the upper casings to allow the upper casing to pivot relative to the lower casing. Moreover, a sliding hinge is mounted between the lower and the upper casings to allow the upper casing to slide relative to the upper casing.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional sliding hinge (80) is mounted on an electronic device (70).
The electronic device (70) has an upper casing (71) and a lower casing (72). The upper casing (71) has a mounting recess (711) formed in an inner surface of the upper casing (71) and two sliding recesses (712) formed in the inner surface of the upper casing (71), respectively adjacent to two opposite sides of the mounting recess (711) and communicating with the mounting recess (711).
The sliding hinge (80) has a main panel (81), a sliding panel (82) and a spring (83). The main panel (81) is securely mounted in the mounted recess (711) of the upper casing (71) and has two grooves (811) respectively formed in two opposite sides of the main panel (81). The sliding panel (82) is securely mounted on the lower casing (72) and has two guiding bars (821) and two ribs (822). The guiding bars (821) are formed respectively on two opposite sides of the sliding panel (82) and are mounted respectively in the sliding recesses (712) of the upper casing (71). The ribs (822) are formed respectively on inner surfaces of the guiding bars (821) and respectively engage the grooves (811) of the main panel (81). The spring (83) is mounted between the main panel (81) and the sliding panel (82) and has two ends respectively connected pivotally to the main and the sliding panels (81, 82). As the upper and lower casings (71, 72) and the main and sliding panels (81, 82) slide relatively, the ribs (822) of the sliding panel (82) slide along the grooves (811) of the main panel (81). The spring (83) pushes the sliding panel (82) together with the lower casing (72) selectively retaining the sliding panel (82) and the lower casing (72) at two ends of the sliding recesses (712) of the upper casing (71). Consequently, the upper casing (71) is open or closed relative to the lower casing (72).
However, since no positioning mechanisms is designed between the main and the sliding panels (81, 82) of the electronic device (80), the upper and the lower casings (71, 72) stop sliding relative to each other when the guiding bars (821) of the sliding panel (82) collide with the ends of the guiding recesses (712) of the upper casing (71). Accordingly, the upper casing (71) is damaged easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding hinge and a remote control with the sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.